Tritonia
Homeland ''': Tritonia {Tri-toh-nee-ah} '''Capital City : Helanne {Hel-anh} Homeland Description : Trionia is located in the southwestern portion of Vaenice . Geographically, Tritonia is unique in a sense that it is surrounded by walls of mountains, making it seem like a fortress island. The Cynisca Sierras is the name given to the region of mountains. Deep within these mountains are filled with shiny rare metals, yet abundant of copper and bronze. The country is mostly grasslands, perfect for raising herds of animals, while some parts of the land are tilled for agriculture. Helanne is a beautiful city sitting on the coast of the Tritonian bay, where the mountains do not enclose the island. It is a city of made of white stone and marble; it is known for the grand pillars that are erected from the ground in the temples and buildings. There is a great arena that can house up to thirty-thousand people located in the outskirts of Helanne as well. Physical Appearances: Tritonians are a fair-skinned people dwelling inside the mountain barrier surrounding their island. The men average 6’2” in height while the women average 5’7”, and most of them are usually deemed fit and toned. They usually have dark brown hair, which can be either straight or curly. Women wore their hair long, in braids above their heads, in a ponytail, and some are seen holding their hair back with headbands made out of ribbon or even metal. Men usually had their hair cut short, and some sported clean shaven beards. Clothing : Tritonians like to wear loose clothing, such as linen robes and togas that are generally bleached white or at least a light color. Women usually made the clothing at home, from simplistic tunics to warm cloaks. Men rarely have their chest covered during times of peace, but most prefer to wear their battle attire on most of the time, meaning bronze chest plates, armguards, shin guards, and everything. Soldiers patrolling the cities are always in ceremonial armor, from head to toe. The clothes women wore are longer, much more elegant robes. The richer folks could purchase jewels and other expensive decorations to further accessorize their clothes. Most of the population wore sandals that laced around the foot and were tied halfway up to the knees. Lifestyle : Tritonians believed in a life of discipline, honor, and simplicity. They work together unselfishly to build a stronger nation. Each family has its members assigned an important role and it’s vital for the person to do his part. The Tritonians are able to sustain a life on their own without dependency from the other island countries. They have sufficient land to raise livestock and tend to agriculture while the seas are opened in the Tritonian harbor for fishing. Some of the men are found traversing the mountain caves, digging up resources, while the women are usually found in the cities, towns, villages, keeping things in order while their husbands are away. Most of the men live a dual soldier-citizen life. At birth, they are picked to see if they are strong enough to endure the warrior’s life. If they are not fit to be future soldiers, then the child’s future is uncertain in the Tritonian society. The chosen children are then put to a life of harsh training at the age of five in a variety of skills such as sword fighting, military tactics, survival training, and many other skills needed in the Tritonian militant lifestyle. Also, they were taught to read and write, so the children had to focus on many things at once, but by then, most of the children had already built up the mental capacity to handle all of the long and harsh training. Soon enough, when they were coming of age, they were immediately activated into the Tritonian military, in which they are expected to serve until they were fifty. This was the ancient Tritonian lifestyle for men…until the modern age came swiftly and the Tritonians understood something had to change, but not entirely. Now, the Tritonians have branched out their militant lifestyle by training soldiers capable of more than just fighting. If the child at birth was not fit to become a warrior, the child would then be put into intense training in the art of modern combat, meaning learning to pilot the great airships and commandeer the great vessels at sea. Some were even taught to become engineers as well since Tritonia believed that it couldn’t depend on the Exionans to build everything for them. Thanks to the disciplined lifestyle, the Tritonians were able to rapidly educate hundreds of able engineers in a matter of decades. Now, the society of Tritonia is much more balanced, compared to the ancient society. Women warriors were uncommon, in Tritonia, so they had other duties in this society. They were the caretakers of the cities. Most were highly educated and notable scholars. Others are quite the philosophers. Unlike the women from other countries, Tritonian women were expected to do much more and were given a better equality. Interests: Tritonians are very interested in their traditional militaristic lifestyle, claiming that it is the best way to life one’s life. They highly honor courage, strength, and valor. They love competition, such as arena battles and races. They also have a liking for adventure as well; some Tritonians would gather a crew of soldiers, have a sturdy ship built, and sail the world. Sacred Creature: The wolves of Tritonia instill fear into the eyes of its enemies. They are the perfect symbolic creature of the Tritonian people, who are devoted to the wolves’ display of brotherhood and courage. These packs of beasts roam the mountainous regions of Tritonia, protecting their own kind. Economy : Luckily for Tritonia, it is rich in several ores such as copper and other precious metals. It also can sustain nicely in terms of Aurian crystals. They have several coal mines but have found the southern islands of Seifaria to be friendly enough to trade with. The Cynisca Sierras is known to contain, deep within its mountain caves, the nearly indestructible metal, mithril, which is highly wanted by the other countries (but of course, it is quite rare but is sold at an unbelievable high price). Diplomacy : *Arcadia : The Arcadians live an entirely different lifestyle from the Tritonians. While they amass their libraries with books and scriptures, the Tritonians amass armies with soldiers. The two countries trade with one another, but they never once did see eye to eye. *Exiona : Exiona has further strengthened the Tritonian military when it introduced the world the abilities of airships decades ago. Now, the two countries freely trade goods with one another. The Tritonian war machine requires more Exionan resources, so it always had its eyes on any territory that provided a rich supply of coal. *Luxaria: Luxaria is welcomed to trade with the Tritonians, although there isn’t much the Tritonians wants besides more Aurian crystals. *Hanshina : There’s not much to say about these two countries. Tritonia needs little from Hanshina, so trading is limited to only a few goods. Military : Tritonia boasts the strongest military in terms of manpower. They are equipped and fully trained for combat in all types of scenarios, whether on land, in air, or on sea. They have numerous hundred sea vessels, including thirty heavy battleships. They also have enough trained personnel to man seven destroyer-class airships. Although the Tritonians aren’t very fond of using these war machines, they understand it is necessary in today’s war. Category:Countries